Too Far
by Kirara-sama Bakinha x3
Summary: Três anos são o suficiente para acalentar um coração atormentado? Perdoar um pecado? Esquecer um amor? Um alguém? Talvez uma nova pessoa em sua vida. Ou uma nova vida para outra pessoa, quem sabe?


**Too Far**

- **Tem certeza que quer ficar por aqui sozinho? Logo vai ficar escuro.** – Um Desordeiro de longos cabelos branco-acizentados levantou-se, tirando a areia de suas roupas.

- **Absoluta. Não se preocupe, eu sei me cuidar sozinho, Shiroi. Vá, Lynne deve estar te esperando com um rolo de macarrão na mão.** – O Lorde de cabelos escuros e curtos sorriu. Ao ouvir aquilo, o colega apenas grunhiu desanimado, caminhando para longe e chutando os pequenos montes de areia.

- **A gente se vê por aí, Aukyner...** – Shiroi resmungou, cabisbaixo. Sabia que o que o moreno lhe dissera podia ser muito bem verdade. Sua amada possuía um temperamento bem curto quanto aos horários que ele normalmente descumpria. Afinal, não era do seu feitio chegar na hora estipulada mesmo.

O rapaz ficou observando o amigo sumir no horizonte, mas ele continuara sentado na areia. Então voltou o seu olhar para a imensidão azul à sua frente. O sol estava se pondo, dando uma cor alaranjada para o céu. O som das ondas quebrando na praia era simplesmente relaxante. As Focas e Lontras já se recolhiam para seus devidos lugares na areia ainda quente. Alguns Cornutus ainda se arrastavam pela praia, escondidos dentro de suas resistentes conchas em forma de torre espiral. Mas nada daquilo importava para o Lorde.

Nas mãos do jovem havia uma belíssima flor. Todo o caule era de um verde vivo, assim como as folhas. As pétalas eram de duas cores. As três de baixo eram grandes e de uma bela cor lilás. As quatro de cima possuíam uma coloração salmão. Poucos sabiam que aquela era uma rara Flor de Valhalla, que nasce apenas nos campos destruídos da ilha do antigo Templo de Odin. Na verdade, esta rara peça da natureza nascia em um local específico, e demorava pelo menos três anos para crescer por completo. O local em que a bela flor surgia já fora um dia manchado por sangue. Sangue puro de uma sacerdotisa ainda mais pura.

- **E pensar que já se passaram três anos desde então...** – Aukyner murmurou, dançando a flor entre seus dedos, porém observando o horizonte.

_Dakishimete kisushitatte  
Kimi wo suki ni natteku kimochi ni hate wanai  
Fukiareru koi wo kattou to rakkan to takkan de norikiru dake  
Susume koigokoro mayowazu ni kimi no moto e  
Yoru mo hiru mo hana mo arashi mo kitto fumikoete_

_Você me abraçou e me beijou _

_O sentimento interminável de te amar _

_Paixão que faz seus pés perderem o equilíbrio só é superada com conflitos e otimismo e previsões_

_Avance, então o amor vai te alcançar sem perder o seu caminho _

_Ele certamente vai superar noite, dia, flores e tempestades_

O Lorde baixou o olhar e sorriu de forma melancólica. Era engraçado lembrar-se de todas as vezes que Shiroi tentara lhe apresentar mulheres para esquecer a loira. É claro, todas foram completamente em vão. Não importava quantas vezes beijava outra garota, o sabor dos lábios finos e delineados da sacerdotisa sempre lhe vinha à mente. Não culpava o colega Desordeiro por tentar, porém, ele conseguira seguir em frente sem a presença física de sua amada. Pé ante pé, devagar, mas avançara. Os primeiros meses foram uma tortura sem igual. Várias vezes pegara-se no meio da noite chorando compulsivamente como uma criança por acordar no meio de um sonho onde ela ainda existia.

Uma brisa marítima retirou-o de seus pensamentos. Era quente e balançava seus cabelos escuros, livres do _Elmo_ que repousava ao seu lado. Mas, apesar disso, era um tanto fraca. E isso o preocupava. Sentia que a Sacerdotisa estivera por perto esse tempo todo, emanando uma forte aura que o acalmava, mas nos últimos meses essa força ficava cada vez mais fraca, até transformar-se numa leve brisa que surgia apenas de vez em quando.

_Sekai no kanjou zenbu yusabutte  
Kodoku na shinjou sugu ni tsutaetai tarinai mono no nai  
__Ari no mama no ai ga koshii dake  
Sakamaku junjou kimi no te wo tsukami  
Kono mama souzou no sekai ni ochiteku  
Kawaranu hibi wo kaeteyuku wa  
Ai wo kono mune ni_

_Todos os sentimentos do mundo sacodem _

_A solidão quer se propagar em breve _

_Não há nada que não seja o bastante, essa é a verdade, eu só desejo amor _

_Com pureza, você segura a minha mão _

_A essa altura, o mundo imaginário vai se quebrar _

_Os dias imutáveis vão mudar _

_Dentro deste peito, amor_

Lentamente o Lorde levou a mão direita até os cabelos escuros e passou os dedos entre eles, bagunçando-os um pouco. Era um tanto torturante passar os dias no lugar preferido da Sacerdotisa, mas, ás vezes, era somente ali que sentia a presença da garota. Nem mesmo na Catedral de Prontera ou entre as antigas crianças que ela cuidava. Em muitos dias, perto do pôr do sol, o moreno chegava correndo na praia, tendo quase certeza de que a presença da loira era real. Mas, é claro, tudo não passava de um engano. Um miserável engano. E, quanto mais aparecia correndo pela areia, mais achava que estava ficando completamente louco. E agora tinha um medo terrível de voltar àqueles primeiros meses, onde a tortura mental não chegava nem perto da tortura corporal que sofrera em sua viagem até o Templo de Odin.

Pousando delicadamente a Flor de Valhalla ao seu lado, deixou o corpo cair pesadamente na areia quente, usando um dos braços para apoiar a cabeça. Ficara tanto tempo pensando que nem percebera que o sol já havia se escondido e agora o céu, outrora alaranjado, estava salpicado de pequenos pontinhos brilhantes. Apesar da lua ser o ícone dos apaixonados, aquela era uma noite sem a mesma, mas isso só realçava sua beleza. Quanto mais escuro, mais facilmente podia se identificar as estrelas.

***~****Flashback~***

_- __**Olha Auky! É a de Draco¹!**__ – A loira apontou para o céu escuro, sem lua e enfeitado de estrelas brilhantes. Estava ajoelhada na areia, com uma das mãos apoiada no joelho, enquanto a outra desenhava no ar, ligando os pontos._

_- __**Não estou vendo nada...**__ – O rapaz resmungou, com um dos olhos fechados, tentando seguir o mesmo raciocínio da amiga. Este estava estirado preguiçosamente ao lado da colega, com uma das mãos para servir de apoio à nuca._

_- __**Hmm... Que tal aquela ali! É a de Lynx²!**__ – A garota murmurou animada, voltando a ligar os pontos brilhantes no céu para formar a constelação que dizia. Recebeu como resposta apenas um abanar de cabeça. – __**Você não tem imaginação nenhuma, não é? Que tal aquela ali? É a de Canis Venatici³!**_

_O moreno riu gostosamente. Era óbvio que ele não fazia idéia do que era aquilo. Em seguida o jovem apenas apontou para o céu e ligou os pontos._

_- __**Aquela ali é a única que eu conheço.**_

_- __**Não é justo! Essa é a Ursa Maior!**__ – A garota fez biquinho e cruzou os braços. O Cavaleiro riu novamente._

_- __**Ora ora, desculpe-me se não sou assim tão sabido em Astrologia quanto você! A Ursa Maior e Menor são as únicas que conheço, e ainda assim não consigo ver urso nenhum nelas!**__ – O rapaz repousou a mão livre na altura da barriga, relaxando novamente._

_- __**Claro! Tem que ligar outras estrelas menores pra ver o urso nelas!**__ – A Sacerdotisa praticamente jogou-se em cima do colega, ficando com parte do abdômen sobre o dele. Era um gesto inocente, apesar de tudo, dava para notar pelo sorriso largo da garota. A jovem apoiou os braços no peito do rapaz, encarando-o alegremente. – __**Pensei que nunca mais ia me trazer aqui!**_

_- __**Bom, lembra aquela vez que eu te trouxe e eu era só um Espadachim?**__ – Aukyner sorriu de leve, meio ruborizado pela proximidade da loira. Para a sorte dele, estava escuro demais para a garota notar aquilo. Ao vê-la pousar o indicador no queixo e fazer um pouco de esforço para se lembrar, riu baixo. Em seguida, ela anuiu com a cabeça. – __**Pois é... Ficamos o dia todo correndo das Focas e das Lontras, lembra? Até aquele Raggler me derrubou com a muleta! Acabamos aqui por acaso, quando eles cansaram de correr atrás da gente.**__ – O Cavaleiro riu novamente e, dessa vez, foi acompanhado pela Sacerdotisa, que afirmou várias vezes com a cabeça._

_- __**Mas agora você está mais forte, não precisa se preocupar com um pássaro perneta e sua muleta assassina.**__ – A loira riu baixinho, apoiando o rosto no peito do colega, bocejando preguiçosamente. O maior apenas usou a mão livre para enlaçar-lhe a cintura._

_- __**Sim, agora durma um pouco... Sei como você detesta andar, mas temos um longo caminho de volta para Comodo amanhã.**_

_- __**Nem vou me incomodar tanto. A praia é bonita... Ainda mais quando... Você est...**__ – A jovem nem terminou de falar. Logo havia pego no sono. É claro que o rapaz ficara curioso, mas não acordaria a Sacerdotisa por algo tão banal._

***~Fim do Flashback~***

_Hanarenaide soba ni ite  
Dakedo hontou wa nani ga hoshii no ka mitsukaranai  
__Koibito tte totemo sanman de aimai de tayoranai kotoba da ne  
Konna koigokoro massugu nikirei na mono ne  
Natsu mo fuyu mo tentakaku aru hoshi ni te wo nobasu_

_Não vá embora, fique do meu lado _

_Mas a verdade é, eu não vou saber se eu desejo algo _

_"Amante" é muito vago, muito ambígüo, algo muito indigno de confiança para uma palavra _

_Este despertar do amor é realmente uma coisa _

_Alcançando o verão, o inverno e algumas estrelas lá no céu_

Uma forte brisa retirou-o de seus devaneios, fazendo com que o Lorde entreabrisse lentamente os olhos. Estava ficando cada vez pior, começara a sonhar acordado. Instintivamente levou a mão até a delicada Flor de Valhalla que estava ao seu lado, mas nada encontrou além da areia que já começava a esfriar. Tateou um pouco mais e logo sentou-se, sem encontrar a mesma. Já estava começando a ficar um tanto desesperado, olhava para os lados, para trás e embaixo das pernas. Talvez aquela brisa tivesse levado a flor para longe, não sabia. Quando ouviu um quebrar de ondas, gelou de imediato e fixou os orbes verdes no mar à sua frente. Ficando de pé, conseguiu visualizar um delicado vulto boiando entre as ondas, alguns metros à frente. Como estava escuro, as águas estavam mais agitadas e ali, na Praia Kokomo, o mar era profundo. Alguns passos dentro da água e já se estava com a mesma na cintura. Alguns metros então, seria preciso nadar.

Sem pensar duas vezes, começou a desprender a capa e tirar as grevas o mais rápido que podia. Em seguida tirou parte da armadura e jogou sua _Masamune_ na areia. Agora só trajava uma calça e uma blusa de mangas compridas de algodão e uma fina cota de malha, que provavelmente nem pesaria na água. E logo jogou-se na água, tentando dar passadas largas, que eram dificultadas pelas ondas. As mesmas traziam a Flor para perto, mas logo a levava para longe. Aukyner já estava com o corpo coberto até o peito pela água, até que uma onda violenta o derrubou, fazendo com que o mesmo engolisse água e fosse jogado para trás devido à força de impacto. O Lorde levantou-se meio zonzo, com um tanto de dificuldade pela água que ia e vinha incessantemente. Havia sido jogado tão longe que a estava apenas com os joelhos debaixo da água. Iria voltar a avançar, mas alguém segurou-lhe pela mão, puxando-o gentilmente para a praia novamente.

_S__ekai no sanjou kimi ga inakereba  
Yasashii kanjou kieteshimai sou  
Kakeochita mune no ari no mama de  
Kimi wo sagashiteru  
Afureru junjou amai kisu dake de  
Tayasuku souzou no genkai wo koeteku  
Yume yori fukaku hitotsu ni naru  
Ai wo sagashiteru_

_Se você não está aqui, o mundo se torna um espetáculo terrível _

_Os sentimentos gentis parecem desaparecer _

_Na verdade do meu peito despedaçado _

_Eu estou procurando por você _

_Com apenas pureza transbordante e beijos doces _

_Os limites da imaginação podem ser facilmente atravessados _

_Mais profundo que um sonho, para me tornar um_

_Eu estou procurando por amor_

- **Onde pensa que vai?** – A desconhecida murmurou. Sabia apenas que era uma mulher pelo tom de voz, mas Aukyner não estava dando muita atenção para isso, só pensava na flor, que já sumira de sua vista.

- **Aquilo... Me é importante. Largue-me!** – O moreno ordenou, mas tropeçava na areia molhada e nem conseguia ir contra a vontade da moça, que nem sabia quem era – na verdade nem havia olhado para a mesma ainda.

- **Uma flor é mais importante do que a sua vida, Auky?**

O tempo pareceu congelar naquela mesma hora. Já em terra firme, o rapaz sentiu as pernas tremerem e a garganta secar. As mãos fremiam do mesmo jeito, apesar da desconhecida estar segurando uma delas com bastante firmeza. Desde aquele fatídico dia nunca mais fora chamado daquela forma por ninguém, a única que o chamava assim se fora para nunca mais voltar, por mais que ele rezasse para que os deuses lhe devolvessem sua amada. Foi se virando devagar, com um medo crescente no peito. E com razão. Tinha medo de ter perdido completamente a cabeça e agora estar tendo alucinações.

Mas dessa vez parecia ser tudo real demais até mesmo para um louco como o moreno. Ali à sua frente estava Catherine, tão bela quanto ele se lembrava. Os cabelos compridos e soltos, loiros e sedosos, os olhos azuis como o céu da manhã sem nuves e o corpo bem formado escondido por uma batina de Sumo Sacerdotisa. O Lorde arregalou os olhos ao notar a diferença berrante dos trajes.

- **C-Cath, v-você...**

- **Shhh... Temos todo o tempo do mundo para isso depois...** – Murmurou a loira, pousando o dedo indicador sobre os lábios do moreno, para calá-lo. E então simplesmente abraçou-o, afundando o rosto contra o peito molhado do mesmo. O Lorde ainda estava embasbacado com tudo aquilo e demorou para corresponder o abraço. Mas, assim que o fez, apertou-a fortemente contra o corpo. Ela era real. O corpo, o abraço, o cheiro...

Aos poucos Catherine foi relaxando o abraço, erguendo o rosto para Aukyner. O jovem encarou-a por alguns segundos e, sem pedir permissão, realizou aquilo que à tempos desejava. Beijou-a. Beijou-a de forma longa e apaixonada. A garota, no início, foi pega de surpresa, porém não demorou para corresponder aquele beijo apaixonado, ficando na ponta dos pés para nivelar a altura e enlaçando-o pelo pescoço para senti-lo mais perto de si.

Sem esperar mais, o Lorde caminhou devagar até onde deixara o resto de suas coisas, sem separar o beijo. Várias vezes ele tivera que segurar a Sumo Sacerdotisa com mais firmeza pela cintura, pois ela tropeçava nos próprios pés frequentemente. Se não fosse pelo rapaz, com certeza aquela atraçãozinha pelo chão estaria presente mais uma vez. Assim que chegou perto de onde desejava, partiu o beijo com alguns leves selinhos e pegou a jovem no colo, que soltou uma exclamação um tanto surpresa pelo movimento repentino. Cuidadosamente o moreno deitou a amada sobre sua capa estendida na areia, que apenas sorriu de maneira tímida.

_Sekai no sanjou kimi ga inakereba  
Yasashii kanjou kieteshimaisou  
Sakamaku junjou kimi no te wo tsukami  
Ai wo tsutaetai_

_Se você não está aqui, o mundo se torna um espetáculo terrível _

_Os sentimentos gentis parecem desaparecer _

_Com pureza, você segura a minha mão _

_Eu quero estar pronto para o amor_

- **Não me faça esperar mais do que já esperei, Auky...** – Catherine murmurou baixo, com os orbes cerrados, enquanto segurava-lhe a mão de maneira gentil, entrelaçando os dedos uns nos outros.

Nem foi preciso pedir duas vezes. O rapaz logo beijou-a novamente, de maneira um tanto mais ardente, sôfrega. Ficaram por tempo demais separados e agora ele queria mais do que qualquer coisa estar junto de sua amada. Surpreendentemente a loira o enlaçou pelo pescoço novamente e puxou-o para cima de seu corpo, suspirando de maneira satisfeita com aquilo.

Depois de alguns minutos apenas beijando a loira, Aukyner foi deslizando a mão direita por todo o corpo da amada, explorando-o de maneira um tanto apressada, mas cuidadosa. Começou pela coxa roliça, passou pela cintura, subindo um pouco o robe rosado da garota, expondo-lhe parte da calcinha branca. Em seguida deslizou a ponta dos dedos pelas costelas da amada, causando arrepios. Demorou-se um pouco no busto, onde nem sequer tocava direito, apenas roçava a ponta dos dedos. Aquilo arrancava suspiros pesados da jovem, que abafava-os entre o beijo.

Aos poucos o Lorde foi descendo com os beijos pelo queixo e pescoço da loira, desferindo ali algumas mordidas e chupões, que marcavam a pele alva da Sumo Sacerdotisa. Esta só sabia suspirar e arranhar as costas do amado por cima de sua blusa molhada. Ela mesma estava meio molhada pelo abraço que dera nele, e isso só deixava sua batina ainda mais colada ao corpo. Aukyner já estava um tanto impaciente, queria sentir logo a pele quente da amada contra a sua, por isso logo desfez o grande laço branco que havia em volta da cintura da jovem. Isso fez com que a batina abrisse na região da cintura, revelando-lhe mais da calcinha, mas não iria conseguir retirar-lhe a roupa daquela forma. A loira apenas entreabriu os olhos e sorriu de maneira convidativa e desafiadora. Aquilo foi o suficiente para atiçar-lhe os hormônios.

Sem esperar mais, o moreno apenas passou o braço por debaixo das costas de Catherine e puxou-a com cuidado, para deixá-la sentada. Com um sorriso malicioso, colocou as mãos por debaixo do robe da garota, ao lado das aberturas que deixavam as belas coxas alvas da jovem expostas. A surpresa que apossou-se da jovem foi o bastante para deixá-lo ainda mais animado. Lentamente foi subindo com as mãos por debaixo das roupas da amada, tocando-lhe a pele quente com vontade. Por consequência as vestes da loira também subiam junto, deixando-a, pouco a pouco, nua. Entendendo o recado, Catherine apenas ergueu os braços, deixando que o robe fosse completamente descartado e ficando apenas de roupa íntima branca. Aukyner suspirou com a visão da amada daquela forma, mas nem teve tempo para pensar. A Sumo Sacerdotisa já tomava um pouco de controle da situação agora. Fazendo o mesmo que o moreno, a garota simplesmente colocou as mãos por debaixo da blusa de algodão e da cota de malha dele e começou a puxá-las para cima. Mas, ao invés de somente deslizar os dedos pela pele quente e marcada do amado, também arranhava-o. Isso arrancava arrepios do Lorde, que apenas fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar pelo momento. A loira aproveitou-se que estava no comando por algum tempo e inclinou-se, lambendo e mordendo o pescoço e a orelha do amado. Agora quem suspirava era ele.

- **Eu te amo...** – Catherine sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Aukyner, que entreabriu os olhos devagar. Mais uma vez o jovem deitou-a sobre a capa.

- **Eu também, Cath... Minha Cath, só minha...** – O moreno murmurou de forma baixa, inclinando-se para morder levemente o lóbulo da orelha da amada, que estremeceu e soltou um gemido baixo. Sorrindo largamente, o rapaz rapidamente desfez-se do sutiã branco que ela usava, descendo agora com os lábios pelo pescoço, ombro e colo dos seios da garota.

Cuidadosamente envolveu-lhe o seio direito com a palma da mão, apalpando-o levemente. Conseguiu arrancar suspiros pesados e uma leve massagem em sua nuca. Atrevendo-se um pouco mais, lambeu-lhe o mamilo esquerdo, que já estava rígido pelo prazer. Agora arrancava gemidos e alguns leves puxões no cabelo curto. E aqueles gemidos eram o suficiente para excitá-lo ao máximo, já quase nem mais aguentava de vontade de fazê-la sua, tomá-la completamente para si. Com um pouco mais de cuidado, levou a mão livre até a calcinha da loira, tocando-lhe a feminilidade por cima desta. Estava molhada. Sentindo a calça apertar, parou um pouco com as carícias no corpo da loira para retirá-la, junto da cueca.

- **P-Por favor, A-Auky... C-Chega... Vem...** – Catherine entreabriu os olhos. Ela suplicava com o olhar, entre gemidos e suspiros. E, é claro, Aukyner a obedeceria sem contestar. Gentilmente retirou-lhe a calcinha, observando-a por inteiro.

_Sekai no kanjou zenbu yusabutte  
Kono mama souzou no genkai wo koeteku  
Kawaranu hibi wo kaeteyuku wa  
Ai wo kono mune ni_

_Todos os sentimentos do mundo sacodem _

_A essa altura, nós vamos atravessar os limites _

_Os dias imutáveis vão mudar _

_Dentro deste peito, amor_

A Sumo Sacerdotisa afirmou levemente com a cabeça, entreabrindo as pernas para melhor acomodá-lo entre elas. O Lorde posicionou-se, segurando levemente a cintura da amada, um tanto inclinado sobre ela. E então a penetração aconteceu. Aukyner avançava devagar, para não machucar a sua amada, que já estava se contorcendo ligeiramente pelo incômodo que sentia. E então, empurrou-se completamente para dentro da loira, beijando-a sofregamente. A garota arregalou os olhos com a dor repentina e teria gritado, se o moreno não tivesse beijado-a. E assim ficaram por alguns instantes, até que ele separou do ósculo, usando uma das mãos para afagar-lhe os cabelos.

- **Já já passa... Vou devagar...** – Gentilmente Aukyner começou com um lento movimento de vai e vem, recuando com o quadril e empurrando-o novamente.

No início, Catherine sentia uma dor e um incômodo muito grande, mas este logo foi sumindo com o cuidado que o amado dispensava somente para ela. O incômodo logo foi dando espaço para o prazer que anteriormente estava sentindo somente com os toques do moreno. Lentamente foi enlaçando-o pela nuca, sentindo o ritmo das estocadas aumentarem. Era uma explosão de sensações que ambos desconheciam, mas que era muito boa. O Lorde murmurava coisas desconexas perto da orelha de sua amada, o quanto a amava e sentira sua falta, o quanto queria estar só com ela agora. O quanto esperara por ela. Já a loira apenas conseguia gemer, mas, para o rapaz, isso era a melhor recompensa que poderia receber depois de tanto tempo separados.

Então, logo o ápice foi chegando. Era uma sensação quente que vinha descendo pelo ventre, abraçando os dois, que agora moviam-se como um único ser. Catherine abraço o seu amado fortemente contra o peito e gemeu longamente o nome dele, e somente o dele, que acabou misturando-se com o próprio. O moreno também gemera o nome da Sumo Sacerdotisa ao alcançar o orgasmo. Ambos chegaram ao ápice juntos, e juntos desabaram, suados, ofegantes e exaustos.

- **E-Eu te amo... Minha Cath...** – O Lorde murmurou baixinho, com o rosto repousado no peito da loira, ofegando ruidosamente para tentar recobrar o fôlego. Recebera um beijo leve no topo da cabeça em resposta, mas não se importava. Sabia que sua amada estava tão mais cansada quanto ele e, pelo ritmo do respirar dela, já havia pego no sono.

No fim, Odin tivera pena de um de seus guerreiros. Devolvera-lhe a amada, depois de tanto ter implorado. Uma leve brisa balançou novamente seus cabelos, que não balançaram muito, pois Catherine repousava uma de suas mãos delicadamente em sua cabeça. Não era uma brisa quente e acalentadora como a aura da amada. Era somente uma brisa de esperança.

_Ai wo kono mune ni_

_Dentro deste peito, amor_

Na praia, perto do casal de amantes, apenas uma singela Flor de Valhalla repousava, silenciosa e imóvel.

* * *

**¹ - Constelação do Dragão, vista no Hemisfério Norte.**

**² - Constelação do Lince, vista no Hemisfério Norte.**

**² - Constelação de Cães de Caça, vista no Hemisfério Norte e constelação vizinha da Ursa Maior.**

A música usada é Aikoi, da FictionJunction YUUKA, de Tsubasa Chronicle.

Presente de aniversário para minha Onee-chan, Hikari-chan. 3


End file.
